Loving A Phoenix
by Cs2Kyuubi
Summary: Sunao is a new student at Imperial High. She becomes friends with Kai and his gang. While attending school there, she discovers what a certain prince feels about her.
1. Meetings

I added and changed a few things and chapters 2 and 3 are coming really soon .

Chapter One

Meetings

'Bebeep, bebeep, bebeep…'

SMACK!

"Stupid alarm clock…"

The last couple of days were really tiring. Moving in, unpacking, decorating, and now waking up to an annoying alarm clock was really tiring. How she hated waking up in the morning especially on her first day at her Imperial High.

Pulling the covers off her, Sunao sleepily dragged herself off the bed and walked slowly over to the bathroom.

**Downstairs**

Narumi tapped his foot impatiently at the bottom of the grand staircase as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. He had been standing there for the past fifteen minutes now, and considering he had woken up at six in the morning to drive the girls to school, like the gentleman he was, they could at least have the decency to show up! He muttered something under his breath then turned to his best friend who was sitting comfortably on the black leather couch.

"You should really calm down besides girls need time to get dressed and do all that other girl stuff," said Frey.

"We're talking about Sunao here, she isn't the type who likes to wear makeup and stuff since she likes to dress like a boy!" said Narumi.

"Well, I guess your kind of right on that part, but don't forget that she is also a bit childish, even if she likes to dress like a boy. I thought going through this every morning for the past nineteen years; one would think you were use to this by now! Now come sit down and eat something. I know waiting can be boring sometimes, especially on an empty stomach," said Frey.

Making no attempt to argue, Narumi strolled over to the couch and sat down. "Actually, since Takara just turned eighteen, we've suffered through EIGHTEEN years of waiting for her to get ready in the morning," corrected Narumi.

"What do you think they're doing up there? I mean, Sunao should be dressed up by now unlike Takara who likes to take her time," asked Frey.

"I don't know, but now that you mentioned about Sunao you're right about her being the first one to get dressed. I wonder why it's taking her so long to get dress," wondered Narumi.

"GOOD MORNING!" a loud voice shouted.

"What the…" Said Narumi as he nearly dropped the cup he was holding, while Frey jumped when heard the voice.

"Takara, will you at least be a little bit more quieter next time. Some people here just woke up a couple of minutes ago," said Narumi rubbing his ears after hearing her shout.

"Whoops, sorry, I just wanted to get everyone's attention cause I got a surprise for you guys," Takara replied.

"What surprise? It better be quick, because I got to drive you both to school," said Narumi.

"Ok, then," said Takara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you to Sunao!" Said Takara happily as a figure walked into view.

Narumi and Frey's mouths dropped at what they saw. Sunao was wearing a light purple tank top, a dark blue skirt, three blue armbands on both of her upper arms, and white tennis shoes. Her long black hair had a red ribbon tied to it to keep most of her hair from getting in her face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Narumi yelled.

"Ouch, you didn't have to yell at me like that," winced Sunao. "Takara suggested I should wear something different besides dressing up like a boy."

"Is that what took you so long to get dressed?" asked Frey.

"Well, yeah it did," she replied sheepishly.

"Well, now that we got that over with let's get you two to school before you're both late," said Narumi as he walked towards the doors.

"Coming! Let's go Takara or I will regret this look," said Sunao as she turned around and followed Narumi.

"See ya later, Frey," shouted Takara as she ran out the door.

Frey watched them leave and then decided to go to work.

**Imperial High **

"Hey, Kai," said Tala.

"Hn" Kai replied.

"Don't tell me you broke your alarm clock again didn't you?" asked Tala.

"It was getting annoying so I had to shut it up," Kai replied again.

"Yo, Kai, Tala," yelled a voice.

Kai and Tala turned around and saw that Rei had been the one that called them.

"Hey, Rei what's up?" asked Tala.

"You mean you two didn't hear?" asked Rei.

"Hear what?" Tala asked.

"There's a new girl coming today and everybody's talking about her," Rei replied.

"A new girl, huh, we should check her out Kai," said Tala looking over at Kai waiting for him to answer.

"Fine but don't expect me to ask her out," said Kai. Kai got off the wall he was leaning on and followed his best friends to class.

When they got there, no one was in the classroom yet. They realized that she wasn't there yet and went to hang around Kai's desk next to the window.

**Office **

Meanwhile Sunao was looking around the school trying to find the office. Takara had suggested that she show her where it was but she refused wanting to find it herself so Takara went off to class. She soon finds the office and went in. Inside the receptionist was busy typing something on her computer.

"Hi, I'm new here and I just came here to pick up my schedule," said Sunao nervously.

The receptionist looked up at her and smiled. She opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. She handed the folder to Sunao and then went back to work. Sunao left the office while looking at the folder, which had her schedule in it. She looked around and finally found her classroom

**Kai's Pov**

I listened as my friends talked about holding a party this Friday. I sighed as I continued to listen to them. I looked out the window and was about to take out my Mp3 player when I heard the door opened. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long black hair and golden yellow eyes.

_Wow, she's cute,_ I thought.

**Sunao's Pov**

When she opened the door the first thing that caught my eyes was a two-toned blue hair guy with dark crimson red eyes. The guy was wearing a black button-up t-shirt that was unbutton showing his bare, muscular chest, a pair of baggy blue cargo pants, fingerless black gloves, and black and blue sneakers. He also had one ear pierced with a blue earring on it and his lip was pierced too with the ring on the left side.

_Wow, he's kind of handsome,_ I thought.

**Normal Pov**

"Um, is this room D-1?" asked Sunao as she continued to gaze at the crimson-eyed boy.

Kai nodded and asked, "You're the newbie?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Kai was about to say something when Tala interrupted him.

"The new girl's here?" said Tala as he turned around and looked at the girl by the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Sunao Fujimori, but everyone calls me Ran" she replied shyly.

"I'm Tala, that's Rei, and the guy with two-toned hair is Kai," Tala said giving her a welcoming smile.

Rei had long black hair tied back into a ponytail with a hair wrap and his eyes were golden yellow like hers. He was wearing a yellow Chinese shirt that had a white tiger on it with matching pants and black tennis shoes. Just by looking at him she could tell he was a nice guy.

Tala had spiky red hair with ice blue eyes. He wore a baggy green t-shirt with faded blue jeans. He too looked like a really nice guy, except that he was a bit more muscular than Rei.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Sunao said cheerfully once she realized they weren't really that bad."

"Since your new here and don't know anybody here why not you hang out with us," said Rei.

"Ok," she said as she walked over to the guys.

"If you need any help just ask us ok?" asked Rei

Sunao nodded and then they talked for a while until the bell rang. Everyone to their seats and Sunao sat next to Kai with Tala behind him and Rei behind her. The classroom door opened and their homeroom teacher came in. Their teacher was Ms. Mayuko, a young woman with silvery white hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. It was unusual for a teacher to dress like that but she didn't care what she was wearing just as long as she could get her class to behave.

"Settle down class," she said loudly getting the class's attention.

"Hmm, it seems we have a new student today, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself," said Ms. Mayuko smiling.

All the students got a bit scare because Ms. Mayuko rarely smiles and they think that she was going to pick on Sunao because she was the new student.

Sunao got up from her seat and began to introduce herself.

"My name's Sunao Fujimori, but you can call me Ran. I just moved here from Kyoto. I'm really athletic and love to sing. I hope to make a lot of friends so I'm glad to have moved here," Sunao smiled as she finished.

The boys in the classroom started to drool over her when she smiled at them while the girls glared at her for catching the boys' attention.

"Thank you, Ms. Fujimori, now who wants to show her around the school," said Ms. Mayuko scanning the room for raised hands.

When the boys in the class heard that they all raised their hands hoping that they would get picked to be Ran's guide. Ms. Mayuko frowned when she noticed that the guys wanted to be the one to show her around, so she decided that she would chose for her.

"Kai, why not you be her guide?" asked Ms. Mayuko.

Kai looked up and nodded.

"Well, that's settle then. Ran, you will sit next to Kai so that he can help you out. Later, he will show you to your locker and he will also be showing you around the school," said Ms. Mayuko.

Ran nodded and went back to her seat. All the girls glared at her because she got to be with Kai, who happens to be the most popular boy in school. 

Soon class ended and everybody left the classroom.

Ran waited for Kai outside the classroom, hoping that they can look at each other's schedule. Finally, when Kai came out the classroom she followed and decided to ask him her question.

"Hey, Kai, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Without looking at her he nodded.

"Well, do you want to trade schedules so that we can see what classes we both have together?" she questioned.

Kai looked at her for a minute and reached into his pocket to pull out his schedule. Ran took it and compared hers with his. She was surprised to find out that they both have all the same classes together.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," said Kai.

Ran blushed as she felt Kai's warm breath against her left ear. Kai noticed her blush and smirked. He was about to say something when a teacher had told him to hurry to class or he'll be late.

"Well, I guess we should get going," said Kai.

"Huh, okay," said Ran trying to hide her blush.

Kai smiled at her as he took her hand and walked with her to class.

**Please Review!**


	2. Meeting her Rival

YAY! Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Meeting Her Rival

The classes went by fast and it was soon lunchtime. Ran left the classroom yawning since she felt sleepy in history class, which was really boring. The was so boring that she nearly fell asleep, if it hadn't been for Kai poking her on the side she would have gotten a detention.

"I'm so tired. That history class was so boring that it could put anyone to sleep," said Ran.

"You almost fell asleep yourself. If I hadn't snapped you out of it you would of gotten in trouble," said Kai.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the class was so boring. If the class wasn't so boring I wouldn't of felt tired," she whined.

"Come on let's go find your locker before we go grab something to eat," Kai sighed as he walked behind Ran.

**Kai's Pov**

I watched as Ran walked ahead of me looking at the lockers to find out which one was hers. Apparently she had no clue which way to go once we reached the end of the hallway where there were two different hallways that leads to a different part of the school. I stepped up to Ran and took the slip of paper out of her hand.

"Hey, give that back," she yelled.

"No," I said.

"Give it back"

"No"

"Give me it"

"No"

"Why," she asked.

"Because if you tried to look for it any longer you will eventually get lost since your new here." I said.

I smirked when I noticed that she was blushing at the fact that she didn't know that I was going to help her. I looked at the slip of paper with her locker number on it and realized that her locker was near my own locker.

"Uh, Kai is everything ok?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, oh yeah its just that your locker is right next to mine," I said not realizing I was blushing.

"That's so awesome!" she said happily.

"Oh, uh, Kai," she said.

"Hn," I replied.

"Why is your face red?"

"What? Well, it's really nothing." I said as I turned around blocking her view of my face.

I could feel Ran's eyes watching me. At first, I thought she was going to ask me why I was blushing again, but instead of hearing her words I heard her giggles.

"What's so funny?' I asked relieved that my face was back to normal.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you look cute when your face was red, " she smiled before continuing to walk.

I watched as she walked ahead of me since I was shocked at what she said. _She thinks I looked cute,_ I thought.

"Hey, Kai, are you coming or not?" she shouted.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said as ran towards her to catch up to her.

_This is going to be one interesting year,_ I thought once a caught up to her.

**Normal Pov**

Once they found Ran's locker they both quickly headed to lunch. They both got their lunches and went to look for a table.

"Hey Kai, Ran, over here," shouted Tala.

Kai and Ran walked over to them and sat down.

"How's everything going?" asked Rei.

""Fine, thanks for asking though," replied Ran.

"So why not you tell us a little bit more about yourself," said Tala.

"Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you more about me," she replied. "Let's see where to start," she thought out loud. "Well, I enjoy fighting and spend most of my time drawing or reading."

"Wait a second, you fight?" asked Rei.

"Sometimes, but usually I just stick to kendo since I'm kind of good at that," she replied.

Before she could say anything else a loud squeal was heard.

"KAI!" squealed a blonde girl with hazel colored eyes.

"Oh no, here comes Kate," groaned Tala.

The girl called Kate ran towards Kai and hugged him when she got to him.

"Oh my god, Kai, I missed you so much!" Kate squealed as she continued to hug him.

Ran and the others watched as Kate hugged Kai. Rei and Tala looked disgusted when they saw Kate. Ran was confused when she noticed her friends' behavior and looked at Kate. Kate was dressed in a tight pink tube top with a really short pink skirt. She also wore a lot of make up on her face. Ran soon noticed that Kai didn't like her by the way he looked so she decided to breakup this little reunion.

"Hey, you should get off of Kai, can't you see that he doesn't like you," said Ran.

Kate turned around and looked at Ran.

"Who are you?" asked Kate bitterly.

"I'm Ran," she replied.

"Well, I'm Kate and if you hadn't notice I'm Kai's girlfriend," said Kate.

"You are not my girlfriend Kate," said Kai.

"You heard what he said. Now leave," said Ran.

Kate was speechless and turned around angrily to leave the cafeteria.

"Wow, nicely done Ran," grinned Rei as he watched Kate stomped off.

"It's really nothing, I just felt really annoyed with her around. Do you guys know her?" questioned Ran.

"Yeah, she's one of the most popular girls in school and is the captain of the cheerleading team," answered Tala.

"Wow, that's amazing," replied Ran sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, except that the problem is that she chases us around with her friends whenever they get a chance," said Rei.

"I guess you guys shouldn't worry too much since she can't follow you around after school," said Ran taking a sip of milk.

"I wouldn't count on that Ran," said Kai.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"It's because we have basketball practice after school," replied Tala.

Ran spit out her milk once she heard that.

"WHAT? You guys mean that you all have practice after school along with her?" yelled Ran wiping some of the milk of her face.

"Well, yeah, except that their practice ends when we start ours," said Rei.

"Yeah, and Ms. Kate likes to bug me during the whole practice," mumbled Kai.

"Oh, well, I feel sorry for you guys. I just wish that there was something I could do," muttered Ran quietly.

**Ran's Pov**

_I couldn't believe what I just heard! Kate hangs around Kai while he is at basketball practice!_ I thought as I walked through the halls.

"Did you guys hear about it?" asked a girl as she walked over to her friends who were standing next to the bulletin board.

"Yeah, I can't believe they already put it up," said another girl.

The girls continued to talk as they walked down the hall. I looked confused at what they meant and walked over to the board to see what they were talking about. My eyes widen at what I saw. On the board was a soccer team sign-up sheet for those who want to try out for the team.

"That's it! I'll sign-up for the team that way I can stay after school to help Kai and the others out. Now when does the try-outs start?"

I scanned the sheet and finally found what I was looking for. On the bottom of the sheet, there was the date and time of the try-outs.

_Hmmm, today at 3'o clock. Perfect._ I thought before signing my name and headed to English class with a smile on my face.

**Please Review! **


	3. Best Friends and Announcements

Here's chapter 3! I will try and finished chapter 4 which I am still working on at the moment.

Chapter Three

Best Friends and Announcements

When Ran got to the classroom Kai and the others were already there.

"Hey, Ran what took you so long?" questioned Tala.

"Oh, nothing, my locker won't opened so I had to try the combination several times until it opened," answered Ran nervously.

_Her locker won't open? She's lying._ Kai thought. He looked at Ran and decided to ask her why she _really_ was taking a long time to get to class.

"What's the real truth, Ran?" questioned Kai.

"Huh?"

"Kai, what do you mean the _real truth_?" asked Rei.

"Are you saying that she's lying about her locker?" Tala asked giving Kai a confused look.

Before Kai could say anything the teacher came in. The teacher was a young woman with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a light blue blazer over it and a blue knee length skirt to match. The teacher dressed like every teacher would, except the women wore skirts instead of pants.

"Settle down everyone," said the teacher.

"Good, now as you all know I am Ms. Haruka and I will be your teacher for this class," she announced.

"Now let's begin the lesson," said Ms. H.

**Kai's Pov**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Ran had said earlier about her locker being stuck. _I doubt that was the truth,_ I thought.

I continued walking down the hall to my next class when I saw the soccer coach, Ms. Amawa, but everybody calls her Ms. Anzi. Ms. Anzi had dark blue hair and green eyes. She was removing the sign-up sheet for the soccer team try-outs. Ms. Anzi looked up from the sheet to look at me.

"Oh, good afternoon Kai," said Coach Anzi.

I nodded as a response.

"So how is our school's best basketball player doing?" she asked.

"Fine, Ms. Anzi. Are you getting new players for the soccer team?" I asked

"Yes, I am and it seems that I have a lot of girls wanting to join. After all most of the students who had been on my team last year have graduated," said Ms. Anzi.

"I hope you win this year," I said.

"Well, at least I hope so. Shouldn't you be getting to class now Kai?" asked Ms. Anzi.

I nodded and left for my gym class.

**Normal Pov**

When Kai got to the locker room, Rei and Tala were already there.

"Hey, Kai," said Rei while putting on his t-shirt.

"What took you so long?" questioned Tala as he tied his shoelaces.

"Hn," responded Kai.

Kai walked over to his gym locker and opened it. Their gym clothes consist of a white t-shirt, black shorts, and white tennis shoes. Once all of them got dressed they went into the gym. When they got there the only people sitting on the bleachers were Mariah, Mariam, Hilary, Hikaru, Takara, Kato, Chaos, and surprisingly Ran.

"Hey, guys," said Ran happily.

Kai, Rei, and Tala couldn't speak because what they saw before them took their breath away. Ran was wearing a similar outfit to theirs, except that the girls wore blue shorts instead of black. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with the ribbon she had been wearing earlier and a few stands of hair fell in front of the right side of her face.

"Wow, Ran, you look…" began Tala as he took in her appearance.

"Cute," finished Rei.

"Thanks, you guys," she giggled.

"Hey, Ran," said Takara as she approached the group.

They all turned around and saw Takara walking towards them. Takara had shoulder length bluish green hair and emerald colored eyes. She is also Ran's best friend.

"Oh, hi Takara," said Ran.

"You two know each other?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, but to be exact we've been friends since we were kids," answered Ran.

"Yeah, and we also live together," added Takara.

Rei was about to say something when their gym teacher Mr. Okita came in. Mr. Okita had black hair and brown eyes.

"Everyone, be quiet," said Mr. Okita.

Everyone stopped talking and started to listen to what their teacher has to say.

"Now, before we begin the lesson, I have a couple of announcements to make to all of you. As you all know there are soccer team try-outs on Thursday night at 3'o clock. The try-outs have been moved to Thursday since it's the first day of school," said Mr. Okita.

_WHAT! They moved the try-outs to Thursday! I can't believe they did that,_ thought Ran.

"Also those who are on the basketball team, your practice will be moved to Thursday too, since all of you just came back. However, the cheerleaders have practice tomorrow," he finished.

"That's not fair! Why can't the cheerleaders practice on the same day as the basketball team?" shouted Kate.

"Well, the basketball coach hasn't returned from his vacation yet and because of that the team doesn't have practice till Thursday, which is when he will return," said Mr. Okita.

**Ran's Pov**

I practically jumped with happiness when I heard the news about Kai's practice being on Thursday, which is when she has soccer try-outs.

_I wonder if I can watch Kai during his practice,_ I thought blushing at the fact that I was thinking about Kai.

After gym ended, Ran walked down the halls towards the front doors.

"Hey, Ran, wait up," yelled Takara as she ran as fast as she can to me.

"Oh, hey, Takara," I said.

"So do you enjoy coming here?" asked Takara.

"I guess it's ok," I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked giving me a worried look.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Oh, come on, tell me," said Takara.

"Oh, alright. I think I have a crush on him," I said.

"Who is it?" asked Takara.

"Kai Hiwatari," I said blushing.

"WHAT? Oh my god! You really think you have a crush on him and on the first day too?" yelled Takara.

I nodded.

"Why don't you talk to him?" asked Takara as she looked around for him.

"I'm not sure about my crush though and I barely know him," I replied.

"I guess your right about not knowing him a lot. I know, why not I help you find a way for you two to learn more about each other," said Takara.

"No thanks. Kara. I think I'll do it myself," I said.

"Ok, if you want it that way. Come on, let's go," said Kara as she dragged me along with her to the parking lot.

**Kai's Pov**

I walked over to my car and was about to open the door when I saw Ran and Takara leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Ran," I shouted.

"Huh, what is it, Kai?" asked Ran.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"No thanks, my cousin's going to be here soon," she replied.

"Ok, bye," I said as I got in to my car.

I looked out the window and watched as Ran got into her cousin's car with Takara.

I was about to start the car when I saw Rei running up to me.

"Hey, Kai, wait up," yelled Rei as he ran towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you think about the new girl?" questioned Rei.

"I don't know. She's ok," I answered giving Rei an Is-that-all-you-wanted-to-ask look.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Kai," said Rei as he turned around and left.

I thought about what Rei had asked me and wondered why he asked me that. _Probably, some kind of joke or something,_ I thought as I drove out of the parking lot.

**Please Review!**


	4. Practice

Chapter Four

Practice

It had been two days ago since Kai and Ran had meet. It's now Thursday, the day of the soccer team try-outs. Although soccer season doesn't start until next month and in May. Ran was excited for the try-outs that afternoon and she couldn't wait to start playing soccer again. A long time ago Ran had join a few soccer teams and it has been ten years since she last played.

"I can't believe it's already Thursday," said Ran excitedly as she dug through her closet to look for her favorite t-shirt.

She was standing in front of closet with only a sports bra and shorts on. She didn't even notice that her annoying brother, Kyo was standing at the doorway with a water gun behind his back.

"Ah, found it," said Ran.

She turned around and stopped when she saw Kyo.

"What are you doing in my room?" yelled Ran.

Kyo smirked and pulled the water gun out from behind his back.

"AHHH!" screamed Ran as Kyo sprayed her with the water gun.

"Haha, serves you right," said Kyo with an evil smirk.

"Who screamed? What the…?" asked Hikaru as he ran into the room.

Hikaru had long brown hair held in a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt and green cargo pants.

"What happened here?" asked Hikaru as he looked from his sister to his brother.

"He sprayed water on me," muttered Ran angrily.

"Hey, I was just having some fun and it was kind of fun seeing you get all soaked," said Kyo with a smirk.

Kyo had messy short brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore a baggy green t-shirt and black shorts.

"Well, it wasn't even funny," said Ran angrily.

"Ok, enough you two. Ran go get something else to wear and Kyo go get something to eat," ordered Hikaru.

"Ok," they said and went to do what they were told knowing that it will be useless to argue with him since he was clearly the oldest sibling.

**Kitchen**

Hikaru was sitting down at the table eating breakfast with Kyo when Ran entered the kitchen. She was now wearing a blue tank top, black fingerless gloves, blue cargo pants, and a black headband.

"Hey, guys," said Ran as she grabbed a piece of toast off Hikaru's plate.

"Good morning, Ran," said Frey as he sipped his tea while reading the newspaper.

"You sure early today. Is there a reason for that?" asked Narumi.

"Yeah, today I have soccer practice," answered Ran.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Narumi taking another sip of his coffe.

Narumi had short brown hair and brown eyes to match, while Frey had brown hair and green eyes. Both Narumi and Frey were friends of both Ran and her siblings.

"No, thanks I think I'll walk to school today," replied Ran as she put on her sneakers while holding the piece of toast in her mouth.

"Oh, and one more thing. Your mother and father are coming home tonight. Plus, we have some guests coming over for dinner," announced Narumi.

"Ok, see ya later," said Ran as she walked out the door.

**Tala's Pov**

I waited for Kai outside his mansion when I saw Ran walked out the door of the house across the street. I was surprised to find out that she lives across from Kai and thought about whether or not if I should tell Kai. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Kai was behind me.

"Hey, Tala, what are you looking at?" asked Kai.

"Huh? I was just looking at who came out of the house from across the street," I replied with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kai.

"I mean, look at who's across the street," I answered.

Kai looked across the street and his eyes widen when he saw Ran walking down the sidewalk across the street. _Wait a second. Ran lives across the street from me,_ thought Kai.

"Come on, Kai, let's go greet her," I said as I began to walk across the street.

**Kai's Pov**

I was quite surprised to find out that Ran actually lives across the street from me. Tala was already halfway crossing the road when I trying to catch up to him.

"Hey, Ran," said Tala once we reached her.

"Huh, oh, Tala, I didn't see you there," said Ran.

"It's ok," he replied.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning to you too, Kai," she said happily with a smile.

I smiled a small smile back at her. It was kind of weird for me to that. I mean, I never acted like this to anyone before especially not towards girls, but Ran was different. I soon notice that her hair was wet and I was about to ask her why it was wet when Tala spoke up first.

"Hey, Ran, why is your hair all wet?" he asked.

"My annoying brother, Kyo squirted water at me," mumbled Ran angrily.

"Sibling troubles, that's a bummer," said Tala.

"Will you two finish this up cause we gotta get to school now," I said slightly annoyed.

"Ok, I'm coming," said Tala.

"Ran, do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Well, I guess that'll be ok. I was planning to walk but since we wasted several minutes I'll join you guys," said Ran happily as she followed us to my car.

Once we were all in my car I couldn't stop myself from thinking about why Ran affected me so much.

**Normal Pov**

Once they got to the school's parking lot, Ran was about to leave when Kai spoke up.

"Ran, want me to walk you to class since we both are in the same homeroom?" asked Kai.

"Uh, sure, Kai," she replied shyly.

"Ok, then let's go," smiled Kai.

**Ran's Pov**

Soon it was noon and soccer try-outs were about to begin. I was changing my clothes when I suddenly heard some voices outside the locker room. I peered out the door and was surprised to see that the basketball team had just entered the gym followed by Kate's cheerleaders.

_Oh, great. Kate's here,_ I thought.

I was about to leave the locker room when I realized that I had to go through the gym to get to the soccer field.

_Oh, great. Now Kate will see me_,I thought.

I thought about what I was gone do and finally decided to just go out there. So I took a deep breath and opened the door to the gym.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey, Kai, want to come over to my place today?" asked Kate.

Before Kai could answer Tala called out his name.

"Hey, Kai, look who's here," Tala smirked as he pointed towards the bleachers.

Kai looked over at the bleachers and was surprised to see Ran walking past them. She looked like she was going to a soccer game or something. He walked up to her and was about to say something when Kate spoke up.

"Kai, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked over him and saw Ran.

"Well, look who it is," said Kate.

Ran turned around and her eyes widen when she saw Kai with Kate behind her.

"What do you think your doing here? The only people allowed in the gym right now are those on sports team and you're not on one," sneered Kate.

"Well, guess what? I'm here because I'm trying out for the school's soccer team," said Ran with a triumph smile.

"There's no way you'll make it on the team. Besides look at you, you don't even look athletic," said Kate.

"Well, we'll all have to wait and see," said Ran with a smirk on her face.

Ran turned towards the door and walked out onto the soccer field.

**Kai's Pov**

I watched as Ran walked out the door and wondered if she will make it on the team.

"Hey, Kai, you wanna finish up practice early, so we can go see Ran try-out?" asked Tala.

"Hn," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Tala.

Both Tala and him soon went back to practicing.

**Normal Pov**

After awhile, they finished practice and they all went outside.

Kai and Tala looked around the soccer field for Ran. They soon saw her near the goal, juggling the soccer ball on her knee. She so absobed in keeping the ball up in the air that she didn't even know that Kai and Tala were watching her.

"Ok, everybody gather around," announced Coach Anko.

"Now before we choose who will be on the team, you will all play a small game to see how good you all are. At least half of all who try-out will make it on the team. So if you really want to be on the team, you must do your best to show me you have what it takes to be on the team. Everybody got that," said Coach Anko.

"HAI," they all shouted including Ran.

**After Try-Outs**

Everyone changed and packed up their clothes quickly so that they can go find out if they made it on the team. Ran went back to the field along with Takara who has been on the team from last year. They both scanned the list and soon found their names. She had made the team!

"Alright, I made it on the team," shouted Ran as she jumped up and down with Takara.

"I can't believe you made it," said Takara excitedly.

"Good job on making it on the team Ra," a husky voice spoked.

Ran turned around and saw Kai and Tala standing right behind them. The one who had spoken was Kai.

"Thanks," smiled Ran.

"Need a ride?" asked Kai.

"Uh, sure, I guess so," replied Ran.

"Ok, come on you two," said Tala as he and Kai walked ahead of them.

**At Ran's Place**

"Hey, Ran, how was practice?" asked Hikaru.

"It was great. Hey, wait a second. Shouldn't you be at the park right now?" questioned Ran.

"No, I asked them to change the date since we're having some dinner guests today. You better go get ready they could be here any minute. Also mom and dad need to talk to you right now. There in the bedroom," said Hikaru.

"Ok," said Ran as she walked up the steps.

**Upstairs**

"Hi, mom," said Ran as she entered her parents' bedroom.

"Oh, Sunao, your home," smiled Rika as she put on her earrings.

Sunao's mother was Rika Fujimori. She has black hair and amber color eyes. Some people say Ran is the splitting image of Rika herself.

"How was the try-outs, kiddo?" asked a brown haired man with green eyes Jin Fujimori was his name and he is Sunao's father.

"It was ok," she replied.

"Great, now go get ready sweetie. We don't want to keep our guests waiting.," said her mother.

"Ok, okay, I know that already," said Sunao as she left their room to go get dressed.

She was about to go down the hall when her mother called.

"Oh, Sunao, I almost forgot to mention that they have a son about a year or two older than you who is coming too. Maybe we can arranged for you to marry him in the future." said her mother.

"What! No way, I haven't even meet the guy yet, besides if I meet him he would probably be a pervert or a spoiled brat, which every rich guy are like nowadays. I'll go get ready now, but I don't want to be betrothed to someone I don't know," she said as she went into her room to get ready for dinner.


	5. Dinner with Phoenix Boy

* * *

Chapter Five is here! It took a while for me to type this story since I couldn't think of a good title for it. Well, it's here now, so enjoy! Also I changed the title of the story cause it doesn't seem to fit the story. 

Dinner with Phoenix Boy

"Sunao, come on down. Our guests are here," shouted her mother up the stairs.

"Ok, I'm coming," she yelled back.

Ran looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful sapphire dress her mother had bought for her last year. Her hair was left down, making it look like she was surrounded by a black curtain. After making sure she looked ok, she headed downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Both her parents and guests had stopped talking when she entered the room. She gave a shy smile and stood next to Hikaru.

"Sunao, this is Kevin and Kira Hiwatari. I'm sure you remember them," said her father.

She looked at both Kevin and Kira. Kevin had two-toned blue hair which looked oddly familar and mahogony colored eyes. Kira had brown hair and crimson colored eyes.

_Wait a sec, did she just say Hiwatari? _thought Sunao as she turned her direction towards their son who was standing behind them.

"Oh, and Sunao do you remember Kai? You and him were always playing and fighting with each other when you guys were kids," chuckled Kira as she pushed her son in front of her.

Kai stared at her and she did the same.

_No wonder he looks familar. He's Phoenix Boy_, thought Sunao.

"Who would of guessed that Strawberry Kitten is actually the beautiful new girl at school," smirked Kai as he used her childhood nickname.

"Strawberry Kitten? Your the one to talk Phoenix Boy! I can't believe you were the pretty boy at school!" snapped Sunao still angry at the fact he still calls her Strawberry Kitten.

_Wait a sec, did he just call me beautiful_, thought Ran blushing about wahat he had said earlier.

"Oh, and I'm _pretty boy_? I thought you would always call me Phoenix Boy," smirked Kai as he noticed her blush.

Ran was about to say something when Hikaru had told them dinner was ready. Nobody had even noticed that he had ran off somewhere earlier.

**Dining Room**

They had all eaten dinner and are now int the living room talking while Sunao and Kai glared daggers at each other. They didn't stop till Kira spoke up.

"Sunao, I heard from your mother that you and Kai are going to the same school. How's everything there?" asked Kira.

"It's ok, I guess," she replied as she turned her attention away from Kai.

"Oh, Sunao, from now on Kai will be driving you to school since Narumi and Frey have more important things do than drive you to school," said her mother.

"WHAT? You mean I have to count on Phoenix boy here to drive me to school! I mean he's the so-called pretty boy of the school," said Sunao as she pointed towards Kai.

"Hey, Kitty just deal with it. If they say I have to do it, then I will, but you better not scratch my car," growled Kai as he glared at her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to forgive you for playing that mean trick on me when we were kids," yelled Ran.

"Hn, like I need that," sneered Kai.

"Oh, well, we tried. I guess Sunao still can't forgive him even after 10 years," sighed Kira as she watched her son and his childhood friend argue like they always did when they were kids.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you didn't remember me," smirked Kai.

"Yeah, right, you did the same thing," smirked Ran as he glared at her.

He was about to say something when his mother interupted them.

"Enough you two, now come on Kai, we need to get home now," said his mother.

"Fine. See ya later, Kitty," muttered Kai as he quickly followed his mother towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way. Do you agree with the arrangements?" asked Kevin as he put on his coat.

"Of course, we do," answered Jin.

"What arrangements, father?" questioned Kai as he exchanged glances.

"Your engagement, dear," said his mother.

"WHAT!" yelled Kai as he stared at his mother and father.

"From this day on, you and Sunao are engaged to marry in the future," said his father.

"I don't want to be engaged to him!" shouted Suano.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we think it was best for the both of you," said her mother.

Kai and Suano were about to say something when Jin spoke up.

"No, whatever you are going to say about not having this engagement won't help. It's final, you two are engaged, now go to bed Ran," said Jin angrily.

Sunao frowned, but did what she was told. Kai stomped out the door and towards the car, not waiting for a goodbye. Both the parents said goodbye and than the Kira and Kevin left.

* * *

Finally, I'm done with the fifth chapter and I did it all in one day. Well, I hope you ebjoyed the chapter. Wait a second, what _happened_ to cause Kai and Sunao to hate each other? Who's he? If you want the answers to these questions read the next chapter and find out. Also it might take me a while to get chapter six done since I don't know what the next chapter is actually gonna be about. So, if any of you guys have any ideas PLEASE tell me!

**Review Please!**


	6. Childhood Memories

sorry for not updating for a long time! i was just so busy with other stuff and writing my vampire stories that i just forgot about this story. but you don't have to worry anymore! it's FINALLY here! Chapter Six! It took me awhile to think of what will happen in this chapter, but now i don't have to worry about it too much since it's already done.

Chapter Six

Childhood Memories

Sunao was really upset when she woke up the next morning. She didn't even bother to yell at Kyo who had tried to trip her when she passed by him.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," snickered Kyo as he stoled one of Ran's pancakes.

"Oh, shut up, Kyo," muttered Ran as che continued to eat.

"What's with you this morning? Your still angry about being Kai's fiance aren't you?" asked Hikaru as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Of course, what else would you think can make me this upset!" growled Sunao.

She looked up at the clock and picked up her backpack. It was almost time for Kai to pick her up and if she didn't meet up with him soon, she'll have to find another way to get to school.

"I'll see ya guys later," she said as she went out the door.

**Outside**

She walked across the street to Kai's house. He hadn't left yet since his black mercedes was still in the driveway. Ran walked up to the door and knocked. Tala had answered the door.

"Hey, Ran," he grinned.

"Hi. Is Kai awake yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is. Come in. It would be rude if I just let you stand here," he replied with a grin.

"Ok," she smiled as she walked in.

**Kai's Place**

"Wow, this place is huge. I bet it's bigger than my house," she gasped.

"Maybe," said Tala.

"It is bigger than your place," said a familar voice.

"Well, good morning to you too, Kai," she muttered as she glared at him.

"Hn, good morning, kitten," he smirked.

"Stop calling me KITTEN!" she yelled.

"Ok, now let's go," he said as he walked past her.

"Fine," she muttered as she followed him with Tala right behind her.

**School**

"WHAT? Your kidding, right?" asked Takara.

"Of course not. I'm stuck with _him_ FOREVER," Ran replied.

"But your so lucky to get engaged to _the_ hottest boy in school," said her new friend Rei-Ling.

Rei-Ling was Ray's younger sister. She looked just like Ray except she had emerald colored eyes and her hair reached down to the middle of her back. She had also added some blonde streaks to her hair.

"Well, he's hot to the sluts and cheerleaders, but not to me," Ran repiled.

"Hey, Ran, when did you meet Kai anyway and what happened to make you two hate each other so much?" questioned Takara as she played with a strand of her blue-green hair.

"While I guess I better tell you than, but don't tell anyone else ok?" sighed Ran.

Rei-Ling and Takara nodded.

"It all started 10 years ago, when I was seven years old and Kai was nine years old. It was two years after Kai and I met each other in the park where we became friends. We both were the best of friends until that one day everything changed. Kai had just came back from Russia at the start of summer vacation..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Sunao, Kai's back from Russia," said her mother._

_Soon a young six year old girl with shoulder length black hair and golden yellow eyes came running down the stairs. She was dressed in a red t-shirt that says "Soccer Star" on the front and a pair of blue shorts._

_"Can I go over to Kai's house?" asked the six year old Sunao as she picked up the soccer ball on the ground that she had kicked down the stairs earlier._

_"Yes, you can. Just don't stay to late," answered her mother as she walked off to the living room._

_**Kai's Place**_

_"Hello, Kai are you here?" said Sunao as she carried the soccer ball with her around Kai's house._

_She dropped the soccer ball on the ground and kicked it a bit, but put a little too much force in her kick. The soccer ball flew into an opened room. She heard the ball hit something and whatever it was or who it was got either hurt or broken. She quickly ran into the to see an eight year old boy with a briuse on his face. He glared at the soccer ball for a minute before realizing someone else was in the room too._

_"Kai, is that you?" asked Sunao as she looked at the boy._

_The boy was really Kai. He looked the same as ever, but he wore a green school uniform and didn't have his trademark tatoos on his face. He glared at Sunao as he picked up the ball._

_"You kicked this in here?" he questioned._

_Suano nodded._

_"Well, why don't you play it outside instead. I need to study right now." he growled._

_"Study?! School is over Kai. Let's go play soccer instead." she said._

_"I don't have time. It's just a stupid game anyway. I'm already good enough at it to not have to play it. I could even get on a good team if I wanted to," he said._

_"But Kai you promised that when you come back you would play with me," sniffled Sunao as her eyes sadden at fact that Kai wouldn't play with her._

_Unaffected by her eyes, he walked back to the desk he was sitting at earlier before he got hit in the face._

_"Leave me alone. I'm busy," he said._

_"Kai, please play with me. I...really like you," she mumbled._

_"Well, I don't like you and I never will," he growled as he threw the ball at her._

_It hit her in the stomach and knocked her onto the floor. She soon begins to cry._

_"I HATE YOU, Kai," she yelled as she ran out the door with tears falling from her eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh, that's so sad," said Rei-Ling.

"Why that Hiwatari!! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind once I find that fucking bastard!" growled Takara.

"Calm down, Taka. That was all in the past, even if I would never forgive him for what had happened that day," said Ran as she mumbled the last part.

Suddenly the bell rang and everybody started heading to class.

"Come on, you guys. We have to get to class," said Rei-Ling.

Ran and Takara nodded.

They all got up, picked up their backpacks and headed to class.

* * *

wow, that was a long one. it took me forever to think up a good idea for this chapter. don't expect the next one to come so soon. i ran out of ideas, so if any of you have any suggestions or ideas PLEASE tell me so that i can start the next chapter right away. oops! i answered the question about what happened in the past, but forgot to answer the "Who's he?" question. oh, well, i'll have to anwser that in the next chapter. oh my god!!! i just got an idea!!! the next chapter might come soon. oh, i better get to work now, so please review!!! see ya all next time! 


	7. Alley Heros and MSNs

Finally it's here. sorry for the delay. my computer wouldn't work the last couple of days so I had type it at school during my study hall. But since I had a project this week I wasn't able to type up my story as planned. so i'll try and find time to type the next chapter. the next chapter for this story might come out late since i have to type the second chapter for Vampire Love. Also please don't rush me, I need time to think about what's gonna happen in the next chapter. ok, i said enough already. please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Alley Heros and MSNs

Ran doodled on her notebook, not bothering to listen to her math teacher. Her math teacher was the only one who would dare challenge her to solve some of the most complicated problems every. Ms. Levy, however, would always fail to outsmart her and give her detentions.

She looked down at her notebook. Drawn on the book was a beautiful phoenix with its wings spread out and it appeared to be flying off the page. Suddenly, the picture started to remind her of Kai.

_Argh, why is he always in my mind? It's not like I love him or anything like that...but before we found who both really are on my first day of school here...he was actually nice to me. That smile I saw...it was the same one he would always give me when ever we see each other as kids. Could this mean...I'm falling in love with him?_

Ran was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the teacher call her name.

"Ms. Hino," said Ms.Levy as she smacked a ruler on her desk.

"Huh," said Ran as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I see your now with us again. Now, why don't you go to the board and solve that equation since you thought it was fun to just sit there and daydream all day long." said Ms.Levy as she pointed towards the board.

Ran studied the equation on the board for a moment before going up there. She got up from her seat, picked up the chalk and wrote the answer down. Ms.Levy walked back to the board and checked the answer.

"You're...right again," mumbled Ms.Levy as she started to erase the board.

Soon the bell rang and everybody started heading out the door. There was only one class left and that was gym class.

"Great. I have another class with Mr. Pretty Boy," muttered Ran as she walked to the girls' locker rooms.

**Girl's Locker Room**

As Ran entered the room, she was greeted by Rei-Ling and Takara.

"Hey, Ran" said Rei-Ling as she tied her hair with a blue ribbon.

"So, how was class with Pretty Boy?' asked Takara as she changed clothes

"Horrible, he purposely knocked down my books and also tried to trip me," shouted Ran as she started to change her clothes.

"I can't believe that fucking bastard!!! Maybe I'll be able to kick his butt today," growled Kara.

"You'll only get in trouble you know," said Ling.

"No, I won't. Today were playing dodgeball. Mr.Okita said so," said Kara smiling evilly.

"Fine, but you better not take it to far, ok?" said Ran.

"Ok, I won't anyway. Besides why would I want to kill your future husband," smirked Kara.

"Will you please stop saying that? It's starting to annoy me," muttered Ran angrily.

"Fine," said Kara.

"Hey, guys. I tthink we should get going. Everybody is in the gym." said Ling.

They all soon left the locker room and headed towards the gym.

Gym

Everybody really was there. Kate and the other cheerleaders were flirting with Kai and his gang. Kai looked really annoyed and so did his friends. Ran, Takara, and Rei-Ling walked over to the bleachers and sat near Kai. Ran looked over at Kai. She was getting really annoyed at watching Kate flirt with Kai. However, the truth is she felt sorry for him.

_Wait a second, why would I feel sorry for that jerk. I mean, i hate him... do I really hate or am I just saying that?_ thought Ran.

"Settle down everyone," said Mr.Okita.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the teacher.

"Ok, today we will be playing soccer," announced Mr.Okita.

_What! I thought we were gonna play dodgeball_, thought Ran.

"I know that I said that we will be playing dodgeball, but we decide it was best if we play it some other time." said Mr.Okita.

"Great, we have to play soccer," mumbled Kara.

"Well, it isn't to bad. Besides haven't you forgotten that we three are on the soccer team," smirked Ran.

"Yeah! We can still kick Kai's ass since were the team's best players." said Ling cheerfully.

Soon the teams were picked and Kai was put on the opposing. The two teams kept geeting tied, but in the end Ran's team had won. The bell rang and everybody went back to the locker rooms to change there clothes.

**In the Parking Lot**

Ran walked out to the parking lot and waited by Kai's car. A while later Kai finally came and told her to get into the car. The ride home was quiet. Neither Kai or Ran said a single word. It wasn't until they reached Ran's place that they finally spoke.

"See ya Kai" said Ran as she walked up the sidewalk.

"Hn," said Kai as he drove to his house.

**Ran's Place**

Ran entered the house and said her greetings to her siblings. She walked up the stairs and into her room.

"You ok?" asked Hikaru as leaned against her doorway.

"Sort of. Why am I engaged to Kai anyway?" replied Ran.

"Because...they thought it was best for you. If they didn't engaged you to Kai...then you might as well get engaged to Derek." answered Hikaru.

"Derek! You mean the brat that always argue with Kai when we were kids?" questioned Ran.

"Yep. That's him all right," smiled Hikaru.

"Can you leave now? I want some privacy right now." said Ran as she turned on her labtop.

Once Hikaru left she signed on to MSN.

**DarkAngel says:** What's up guys.

**TigerKitty says:** nothing much.

**DemonKiller says:** whatcha doing?

**DarkAngel says:** nothing. just messing with my labtop.

**HellPhoenix** signs on.

**DarkAngel says**: hey, who r u?

**HellPhoenix:** none of your business.

**DriggerFulcan** signs on.

**IceWolf** signs on.

**DriggerFulcan says:** what's going on?

**TigerKitty says:** hi, bro.

**DemonKiller says:** rei? is that u?

**DriggerFulcan says:** of couse it's me.

**HellPhoenix** signs off.

**IceWolf says:** u wanna come over?

**DarkAngel says:** thanks, but no thanks. i've gotta go somewhere later.

**IceWolf says:** well, be careful.

**DarkAngel says:** i will.

**DarkAngel** signs off.

**Somewhere else**

**DarkAngel says:** thanks, but no thanks. i've gotta go somewhere later.

**IceWolf says:** well, be careful.

**DarkAngel:** i will.

**DarkAngel** signs off.

The computer turned off and someone left the room.

**At a bar**

'Thanks for the help, Ran," shouted Kiko.

"No problem," smiled Ran.

"I better get going," she said.

"Ok, see ya some other time Ran," said Kiko as Ran walked out the door.

On the alleys

Ran took a shortcut through the alleys even if it was dangerous to go that way especially at night. Everything was quiet as she walked down the alley. It wasn't until she heard something that she finally stopped.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

There was no one there, but she knew that someone was following her. She quickly walked down the alley. She was almost out of the alley when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, there cutie," said the stranger as he covered her mouth with a cloth.

Ran couldn't keep her eyes open for some reason. She struggled a bit before she felt her tired and weak. She was about to give up when someone knocked the man onto the ground.

"You better back off," said the newcomer.

The stranger looked at the newcomer with shock on his face, but did as he was told and ran off into the empty streets.

"Huh, who are you?" muttered Ran sleepily.

"HellPhoenix," replied the newcomer.

Before she could get a good look at his face, she had already fallen asleep He lifted her up and carried her down the dark alley.

**Ran's Pov**

The next morning I woke up to find myself laying in my own bed. My head was a bit fuzzy. I shook my head a couple of times and soon realized something.

_Who was that guy from last night?_ I thought.

_For some reson he seems familar to me. Could that be...? No, it can't be him. I hate him. Besides why would he save me anyway. It's not like he likes me or anything...but he was so nice to me before. Why would he start to like again?_

I was so absorbed in her thoughts that I didn't even notice my brother came into the room.

"Hey, Ran," said Hikaru.

"Um, Hikaru..how did i get back here?' I asked.

"Oh, someone carried you here and I told him where your room was so that he would put you down. After that, he left," replied Hikaru.

"Did you know who he was?" I questioned hoping to find out who my mysterious savior was.

"I can't tell you that. He told me not to tell you who he was. You'll have to find out your self." he answered as he left her room.

I frowned since her brother wouldn't tell her. I looked at the time and it said 10:30 in the morning. Since I didn't have any plans today, I decided to sign on MSN.

I studied the list hoping to find someone to talk to, but there was only one name. My eyes widen as I regconized that name. It was _his_ name. The one who had saved her last night.

HellPhoenix

Quickly she started to type as fast as she could and hoping he will answer her.

**DarkAngel** signs on.

**DarkAngel says:** your the guy from last night aren't you?

**HellPhoenix says:** Yeah.

**DarkAngel says:** Thanks for saving me.

**HellPhoenix says:** No problem...Fujimori.

**DarkAngel says:** How did you know my last name?

**HellPhoenix says:** ...

**DarkAngel says:** Answer me!

**HellPhoenix says:** You'll find out someday.

**DarkAngel says: **Who are you?

**HellPhoenix says:** ...

**DarkAngel says:** Are u gonna answer me or not?

**HellPhoenix says:** You don't need to know that...yet.

**DarkAngel says:** Kai. if that's u then answer me.

**HellPhoenix says:** what makes u think i was him?

**DarkAngel says:** so ...you're not kai.

**HellPhoenix says:** we'll meet each other again...someday

**HellPhoenix** signs out.

Before I could ask him what he meant, he had already logged off.

Questions begin to fill my mind as I tried to figure out what he meant.

_Why am I thinking about him so much? I don't even know him. Whoever he is...I'm gonna find out._ I thought as I logged off and left my room.

* * *

the next chapter might come out late, but i will continue the story. so please don't rush me, i already have enough presurre from trying to finish this chapter. the next chapter for Vampire Love is nearly complete, so be sure to keep an eye out for it.! 

**Please Review!**


	8. Meeting Chaos

Sorry for the long wait. I had be busy lately. hope u enjoy it. Oh, and there's a a surprise near the end of the story who you'll find. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Meeting Chaos

Sunao thought about who he might be over and over again. Nothing worked. She just couldn't figure out who he really was and how he knew her last name. Then again, a lot of people knew her last name. She thought of all the people who she thinks is HellPhoenix.

_Okay, I know it's neither Ray or Tala because I already know their msn names. Kai..well, he would probably have annoyed me a lot if he had talked to me on msn. Maybe it's one of my new friends or one of Kai's friends or his brother, Anthony._ thought Sunao as she started to write a list of names of the people that she thinks that might be HellPhoenix"s real identity.

Anthony, Caltro, Higoray, Aubrey, Akira, Yoshijiro, Alan, and Pyros...

"I wonder which one of these guys is HellPhoenix," mumbled Sunao, looking over the list.

"Hey, Sunao! Hurry up, we got to go or we'll be late!" Takara shouted up the stairs.

"OK, I'm coming," Sunao shouted back while stuffing the list in her bag and running the the stairs.

**At School**

Sunao glared at Kai as he continued to tease her in art class. It was Free Paint Day that day. The entire class was free to paint whatever they wanted to, however, the class was low on easels so there had to be two people per easel. One on each side. Sunao was unfortunely paired up with Kai who was bothering her from behind the easel.

"Will you just shut the fuck up, Kai! I'm trying to finish my painting," growled Sunao.

"Why should I? I'm done and I need something to do." smirked Kai.

"Well, if you're bored go bother someone else!" snapped Sunao.

"No, you're a lot more fun to annoy. Besides you are my fiance and I'm suppose to be with you," smirked Kai.

"I don't fucking care if we're engaged or not. Just leave me alone!" snapped Sunao as she continued to paint.

"Fine," said Kai

Sunao sighed in relief when Kai looked back at his painting. She stepped back to study her painting a bit to make sure it was perfect. It was a painting of two beautiful phoenixes. One was flaming red and the other was a sparkling blue. Both of the phoenixes were flying up towards a sunsetting sky.

"You're a pretty good artist," said a husky voice behind her.

'Uh, thanks Kai," blushed Sunao.

Kai smirked when he saw her blush and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pull her body close to his and nibbled her earlobe a bit.

"You know...you look a lot cuter when you blush, kitten," whispered Kai.

_Stay calm, Ran. He's just trying to suduce you so don't give in_, she thought closing her eyes.

"You're such an innocent little kitten, aren't you? A kitten who is still too scared to face the world." Kai continued.

Ran froze when he said those words. _A kitten who is still too scared to face the the world._ Sunao knew Kai was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Shut up!" said Sunao. "It's not true!

Sunao pushed him away from her and slapped him.

"I'm not the same little crybaby I was when I was little. I'm stronger then I use to be, so just shut up!" shouted Sunao.

The bell ranged and nobody even notice the fight between Kai and Sunao. Sunao turned back around, picked up all her stuff, and ran out of the classroom before Kai got the chance to stop her.

**In the Hallway**

Sunao stopped running and leaned against the lockers. She was still upset about what Kai had said about her. _A kitten afraid to face the world..._

"No, I can't listen to him. I'm gonna show him that I'm stronger than I ever was," mumbled Sunao.

After saying that she walked off to her next class which she also shares with Kai. However, little did she know that she was being watched be someone in the shadows.

_So she's gotten stronger than she use to be...I've gotta see this_, thought the stranger as he walked off deeper into the shadows when the bell rang.

**Free Period**

Sunao sat at a computer in the library doing her research for her history class. However, she got bored of it and started talking to her friends on msn.

**DarkAngel says:** Hey, whatcha all doing?

**DemonKiller says:** Nothing much. Just messing around with the computer

**TigerKitty:** I was working on my essay for english. I hate english!

**DarkAngel says:** lol. I hate it 2, but I'll have to deal with it.

**TigerKitty says:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

**DemonKiller says:** How was art? Did he bug u again?

**Kingof theWorld** signs on.

**KingoftheWorld says:** Well, look what we have here. 2 annoying girlies and my beautiful fiance.

**DarkAngel says:** Shut the fuck up Kai!

**DemonKiller says:** I'm not a girly girl. Don't u dare get us mixed-up with those sluts!

**KingoftheWorld says:** Aw, do u need a kiss from me to feel better?

**DarkAngel says:** Shut the..wait a second. Kai, I thought your name was HellPhoenix?

**KingoftheWorld says:** HellPhoenix? Why the hell would I have a name like that?

Sunao stopped typing. _He's not HellPhoenix, but how can that be? He's the only one I know who would use phoenix in his name? Could he be lying? No, he wouldn't lie to me. He never does, but then who is HellPhoenix?_, thought Sunao.

**TigerKitty says:** Hello? Are u there?

**DarkAngel says:** Yeah, I was just thinking that's all.

**DemonKiller says:** Well, I'm glad you're still there. I thought Kai just kidnapped u and forced u into bed with him.

**Kingofthe World says:** Actually, I did forced her into bed and we had lots of fun.

**DarkAngel says:** Shut up, Kai! That is not true u big dolt!

**KingoftheWorld says:** Aw, I thought u would like that to happen wouldn't u?

**DarkAngel says:** No way! Why the hell would I want to get in bed with u? You're such a disgusting idiot!

**TigerKitty says:** I'm gonna leave u two to discuss your wedding plans so bye

**TigerKitty** signs out.

**DemonKiller says:** I gotta go too. See ya later! Have fun with Kai!

**DemonKiller** signs out.

**DarkAngel says:** What? Hey! Don't leave me alone with Mr. KingoftheWorld.

**KingoftheWorld says:** Aw, u don't wanna be with your sexy husband.

**DarkAngel says:** I rather just give guys blow jobs than marry u and u aren't sexy!

**KingoftheWorld says:** Why don't u give me one instead?

**DarkAngel says:** No way! u r nothing but an idiotic jerk, Hiwatari!

**KingoftheWorld says:** Hn...

**IceWolf** signs on.

**IceWolf says:** Hey, what's going on?

**DarkAngel says:** Mr. King, thinks he can get me into his bed, but that is not going to come true. Also, Tala was Kai's msn name HellPhoenix or not, cause he might be lying.

**IceWolf says:** Of course it isn't HellPhoenix. I was over at his house yesterday night for a sleepover.

**DarkAngel says:** r u sure?

**IceWolf says:** yes, we had a small party with the other guys that night to celebrate Kai's win at the skateboarding contest.

**KingoftheWorld says:** Their's your proof.

**IceWolf says:** Why do u ask?

**DarkAngel says:** Well, some guy who goes by that name rescued me last night and he's to have the same personality as Kai when I spoked to him on msn.

**IceWolf says:** I'm not sure who this guy is, but he seems to be very interested about u.

**DarkAngel says:** Who would ever be interested in me? I'm engaged to an annoying pretty boy.

**KingoftheWorld says:** U do like me and I know it. u just don't want to admit it.

**IceWolf says:** It's time to get to class, the bell rang. see ya l8r

**IceWolf** signs off.

**KingoftheWorld says:** see ya later, brat.

**KingoftheWorld** signs out.

**DarkAngel says:** I am not a brat!

**DarkAngel **signs out.

After talking to her friends and asking them if they were HellPhoenix, she gave up. None of her friends were HellPhoenix.

_It's no use. Maybe he doesn't even go to this school,_ she thought without knowing she had bumped into a door that had opened in front of her.

She bumped into the door and fall onto the ground with all her stuff scattered around her.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" asked an angelic voice.

Sunao looked up to see who had apologized to her. A handsome purple-haired guy with amesthyst-colored eyes stood in front of her with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Sunao.

The guy kneeled down and started to help her gather all her papers. Sunao blushed when his hand touched hers when she was about to pick up her book.

"Sorry," muttered Sunao.

"It's okay," replied the stranger.

Once evrything was picked up, the stranger stood up and helped Sunao up.

"I'm Chaos Shadow," he said.

"I'm Sunao, but some call me Ran. You're new here, aren't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday and just started school today. You wouldn't mind showing me around would you?" said Chaos.

"No, I don't mind, but what class do you have next?" asked Sunao.

Chaos took his schedule out and looked at it.

"Biology," said Chaos.

"Cool, I'm have that class next too. Room 130, right?," said Ran smiling.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Why don't we walk to class together, we are going to the same class," she said.

Chaos nodded and then they both talked on the way to class. She pointed out different class as they passed them.

**In Biology**

Kai sat impatiently in the back of the room looking for Sunao. She was late and he knew she doesn't like to be late.

_Where is she?_ thought Kai as he looked around the room.

When he heard the classroom door open, he quickly turned to see Sunao with a guy he didn't know. His eyes narrowed when he saw the guy next to _**his**_ fiance. _Wait a second, did just say she's mine! Where did that come from? She's only my fiance, she's nothing more than that,_ he thought

"Well, it's nice of you to join us Ms. Fujimori. Why are you late?" questioned Mrs. Aisha.

"Um..well," Sunao started.

"She was showing me around the school." said Chaos quickly.

Sunao stared at Chaos as he talked to the teacher. Ms. Aisha told her to sit down and she did, but unfortunely she was next to Kai.

"Where were you? Who is that guy?" growled Kai.

"I was showing Chaos around and he is the new student." replied Sunao.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

Kai didn't answer, but returned to glaring at Chaos as he sat in the seat in front of Sunao and him.

* * *

After class, Kai grabbed Sunao by her wrist and dragged her with him to an empty hallway. 

"What do you want Hiwatari?" said Sunao.

"Stay away from him."

"Who are...you're talking about Chaos aren't you? You can't tell me what to do. If I want to hang out with him then I will. I don't need you to boss me around." yelled Sunao as she started to struggle against his grip.

Kai gave a low growl before he pulled Sunao close to him and kissed on the lips.

Sunao's eyes widen when she realized he had just kissed her. She pushed him away from her with a confused yet shocked look on her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" she muttered.

"Hn...You should know that by now. You're my fiance." said Kai as turned around and left for his next class.

Sunao stood there for a couple of minutes still shocked by what had happened. _Kai...I don't get it. What is going on here? Am I falling for him?_ she thought.

"Hey, Sunao!" yelled Chaos from down the hall.

"Huh?"

"Come on, We don't want to be late for our next class do we?" smiled Chaos.

_What am I gonna do?_ she thought before running over to Chaos and walking to their next class together. However, they didn't know that a pair of dark eyes were watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Oh, I wonder who HellPhoenix really is and who is the guy keeping an eye on her from the shadows. find out in the next chappie! I hoped u all enjoyed it. I worked real hard on this. Be on the lookout for the next chappie! 


	9. Hiwatari's Rival Returns

sorry for the slow update. i had writer's block again. and it's also exam week. so i'll update vampire love as soon as i can. and i will be rewriting Dark crimson Love with an added prologue. i hope u all will enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Hiwatari's Rival Returns

Sunao enjoyed school that day since she and Chaos had a lot in common. He was also from Russia, but has lived there longer than she did. Both of them hanged out even more the next couple of days and eventually they became best friends.

**Kai's Pov**

_Two weeks! Two stupid fucking weeks and she still hangs out with that Chaos guy. Why can't she just hang out with me!? I am engaged to her yet she stays with him. I have to get her away from him._ I thought as I watched Sunao and Chaos chat.

I sighed and poked at my food. _If only I had not left her back when we were kids then everything would have been different. She would have loved me and I would have loved her too. We could have still been best friends, but it never really happened. I should have never let my grandfather send me there and I should have never listen to their words! If only that had not happened..._

I looked back at Sunao. _This time I won't let her down. She will be mine._

**Normal Pov**

Kai was too busy thinking that he did not hear what his friends were talking about.

"I can't believe he's back! I thought that was the last time we were gonna see him." said Ray.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I bet he came back just to brag about where he's been." muttered Tala.

"So what do you think about this Kai? Kai?" Ray looked at Kai who was currently still poking at his food and deep in thought.

Kai broke out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. He looked away from Sunao and Chaos to see who had disturbed him.

"What do you want?" scowled Kai.

"Have you been staring at Sunao again?" smirked Tala.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Never mind that now. Did you hear Kai? Derek is back." said Tala.

Kai's eyes widen when he heard what Tala had said. He got up from his seat immediately.

"What do you mean he's back?" he growled.

"He moved here just yesterday. I saw him outside the arcade. It seems like he will be living here from now on."

Kai growled again and sat back down. _He's back! What is he doing here? I thought we left him in Russia. Oh, great. Now I have to keep an eye out for Derek too. I already have problems watching Sunao and Chaos but now Derek. I'll have to figure out something quick._

**Meanwhile at Sunao's table**

Sunao was happy to have met Chaos. He would share his adventures in Russia with her and help her out. She thought maybe she should be with Chaos instead of Kai, but she couldn't. It was not because of their engagement, but something deep inside her that keeps telling her that she belonged to Kai and not Chaos.

She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts. _Why can't stop thinking about Kai? I hate him. Why couldn't I been engaged to someone else!_

Sunao pushed her thoughts out of her mind and looked at her friends. Takara is sitting to her left and chatting with Rei-Ling who sat across from her. Next to her was Chaos who was reading over his Biology assignment. She was glad to have meet Rei-Ling and Chaos, but she felt as though she's missing someone.

Sunao looked over at Kai's table to see that Kai was staring back at her. She blushed and quickly looked away, but not before he flashed her his signature smirk. Sunao looked back again to check if Kai was still staring at her. He wasn't staring at her anymore, but he looked as though something was bothering him. She wonder what was bothering him, but decided to ask him later since the bell had rung.

**Gym Class(Outside on the Track Field)**

Ran(Sunao) stretched as she and her friends waited for the teacher. Kai scanned the room for Derek and would sometimes stop to stare at his bride for a few moments before going back to looking around.

"Hey, Kai." said Tala walking up to him with Ray beside him.

"Hn," replied Kai

"So did you see him?" asked Ray.

"No I didn't and I hope I don't see him either." said Kai.

"What do you think he's doing here anyway? I mean, doesn't he already have everything he wants already?" questioned Tala.

"Maybe," answered Kai, "but there is something else he wants."

"What!? I thought he had enough all ready." exclaimed Ray.

"What else do think he wants?" asked Tala.

Before Kai could answer, the teacher came in and next to him was a boy with dark blue eyes and short spiky blonde hair. Tala and Ray were shocked at who they just saw, but Kai just glared at the new boy. Now they know that Derek is really back.

"Settle down now everyone." said Mr. Okito,"Today we have a new student joining this class. This is Derek Fedorov and he just arrived here recently from Russia. I expected all of you to be respectful since he is new here. Now with that out of the way, I want all of you to run 10 laps."

Everyone groaned at that, but started to run their laps. Kai and his friends ran a little bit behind Sunao who was almost in the lead. Kai watched her for a moment before turning his attention to Derek who he had saw running behind him. He turned around and he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" growled Kai.

"Uh, Kai." Ray spoked.

"What?!" he snapped glaring at Ray.

"'He's up there next to Sunao." answered Tala.

Kai turned his head around and saw that Derek really was next to Sunao. Derek was talking to her, but she looked like she wasn't listening to him. He growled as he watched Derek continued to talk to her.

* * *

Sunao(Ran)'s Pov 

I was surprised to find out that the new student was actually Derek. I never knew that it was him. When we were little, Derek always looked like a scrawny brat, but now he's almost as handsome as Kai.

Derek ran up beside me and started to chat.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Ran," he grinned.

"Yeah, so what is it that you want?" I said.

"Nothing, just to chat." he answered.

"Well, I have nothing to chat about to you so just go away." I hissed.

"Make me," he smirked.

I growled and started to run ahead of him. He kept up behind me by a few feet, but eventually gave up and ran at his own pace.

* * *

Normal Pov 

Kai saw Sunao speed up and ran further ahead. Derek tried to keep up, but gave up in the end. Kai took this chance to run up next to him.

"Hey, Fedorov," Kai called out to catch the blonde's attention.

Derek turned his head and smirked.

"What?" he said.

Kai gritted his teeth when he saw the smirk on the blonde's face. He quickly calmed himself down and glared at Derek.

"You better keep your hands off her. She's mine." he said.

"Oh, really. She doesn't seem to like you, especially since that little fight you two had."

"Shut up! If you don't stay away from her, you'll wish that you were dead!"

Before Derek could respond, the coach blew the whistle and everyone was to get ready for that next activity. Ray and Tala quickly ran over to Kai to make sure he doesn't start a fight.

"You know what Kai..." started Derek.

Kai just glared at him.

"I think I'll take her. She seems interesting." he finished.

Kai's eyes narrowed at Derek's words.

"No, you won't. I'll make sure you never take her." he growled.

"We'll just have to wait and see." smirked Derek before walking to the bleachers where that rest of the class was.

Kai's fists clenched as he watched Derek's retreating back. He never knew Derek would follow him to Japan and try to steal his fiance. However, one thing he does know is that...this is just only the beginning.

* * *

wow, the air was quiet tense there. i wonder what might happen. well, i guess we'll just have to wait. i'll update as soon as i can. Please Review!!! 


End file.
